Jacob and Nessie
by The-Anime-Sister-Twins
Summary: Um this is kinda just the every day of Jake and Nessie. I hope it's not to boring lol.


***Quick message, i had writen this story a while back and completly forgot about it, i came on and saw that people were still reading it. So i have edited it, and will be writing more of in now. ^^, thank you all who have read it.***

I walked into Bella and Edwards little house. It reeked of vampire, but I was used to it. Beside I was here for Nessie. "Hey bells!" I yelled before walking through the front door. "Hey Jacob Renesemee isn't here sorry" Said Bella. "Oh ok, well, where is she?" I asked .It was Edward that spoke this time. "She went hunting…With Jasper and Alice." "Oh, but… I thought she was going to go hunting with me." I said in a whisper.

"Jacob, Jacob she is only gone for the weekend." Edward said casually but I could hear that small hint of smugness in his voice. Then it hit me. "The WEEKEND! She is gone for the whole weekend!" I yelled in panic. Bella giggled in the other room. "She is at Carlisle and Esme's house they haven't left yet." He murmured with a sigh. "I… ah …got to go. So talk to you later." I said rushing out the door.

As I ran all I could think about was not seeing her for a whole weekend and how come no one told me that she was leaving. I was about 2 miles away from the Cullen's house when I heard her voice. "Come on Uncle Jasper let's just wait a little bit longer I want to see Jacob." she said in her sweet voice. It toke me only a minute to get there. Her face lit up and she ran too me. I had stayed in human forum; due to the fact the run wasn't very long. "Jacob I was so scared you weren't going to come." she said. She was so big now 16, well at least she looked 16 but acted 30 …sometimes. "Hey Nessie, I wouldn't have made it if Edward hadn't told me you were leaving." I said looking at Jasper and the others. "Uncle Jasper you didn't tell him?" she asked confused. "In my defense I Thought he knew." he responded putting his hands up in surrender. For some reason I didn't buy that but I would let it slide.

"Well come on Nessie, if you need to hunt we can go right now." I didn't want to keep her waiting. "Jake um….I still want to go with Alice and Jasper. I hope you don't mind." she said a little unsure about what my reaction would be. "Oh yeah sure, sure no problem I'll stay here k?" I let the hand that was holding hers fall. "Ugh! Who let the mutt in here, now it reeks of DOG." Rosalie commented while she causally walked down the stairs. "Blondie!" I said squinting my eyes. I looked back down at Nessie. "I'll wait for you to come back, ok?" I said starring in her big chocolate brown eyes. She smiled. "And I can't wait to see you again." she said, and then ran off with Jasper and Alice.

I turned my attention back to Blondie. "Blondie" I said with a nod of my head and a sneer. I phased in to a wolf and run. "Seth!?" I called in my head. I could hear his paws on the leaves. "Hey Jake!" he said. "Hey, where's Leah?" I asked. "She went shopping. She though you wouldn't mind if she toke the day off." he said, trying to hide the actual memory. But I saw it.

"Jake can yell all he wants I can care less what he says. I need more clothes!" She yelled at Seth. "Ok. I'm sure he won't mind. You have fun sis." Seth said. "I told you I don't care if he minds. I'm going, bye." She said walking off.

I stopped in front of him. "Looks to me like she really wanted to go shopping" I said. Seth laughed. "You can go to, Neisse's safe with Jasper and Alice. I trust Alice." I said before running off towards my Dad's. It didn't take long to get there; I ran behind a tree, phased and slipped on my shorts. I ran around the house to the front door. I could hear Paul and dad yelling at the TV.

_God doesn't that idiot have a house of his own._ I though while I walked in. "Jacob! The games on come and have a set." Dad said. "Hey Dad, Nah I think I'll get some sleep." I said looking at my father then at the slob next to him. "Paul don't you have someone else to bug?" I asked before walking down the small hall to my room. "No your sister isn't home yet!" he yelled. I hated remembering he had imprinted on my sister. She disserved better. I jumped on my bed, and crossed my arms under my head. _Hm... A bed, feels nice._ I thought. Before stretching and closing my eyes.

When I woke it was dark, I must have slept all day. I walked out of my room, down the hall and into the kitchen. There was a note on the table. I read it.

"Jake,

I went out with Charlie to get dinner. Be back later.

Billy."

"Hot dogs it is." I said walking over to the fridge. I pulled out 2 packages, and put them on the stove. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it!?" I called from the kitchen. "It's Quil and Embry!" Quil yelled back, opening the door."Sorry, no you can't come in." I said smiling. "Ha-ha Jake." Quil said smacking my back and walking to the stove. "So, what are you making?" Embry asked, smelling the air.

"Yeah Jake can we have some?" Quil asked grabbing the some hot dog buns. "No you can't these are mine." I said grabbing them from him. "Well what if Embry goes to the store and gets some more, can we use your stove?" Quil asked. "Yeah, sure sure" I said, eating one of the hot dogs. Embry looked at Quil. "I never said I was going to the store." He said. "Yeah well, Pick up some chips to." Quil said pushing Embry out the door. We could hear him mumbling while he walked off the porch.

"So how's Nessie? Quil asked. "She went hunting with Jasper and Alice." I said taking another bite of hot dog. "Cool," Quil said plopping on the couch, and turning on the TV. "So, Jake want to go running?" Quil asked "No. I just got back a few hours ago and I kind of want to rest before Nessie gets back…"I said. "Oh come on just a quick race nothing huge." Quil said, starting to stand.

"I'm eating" I said "You're done." Quil said looking at my empty plate, and raising one eye brow. "I have more." I said standing and walking in to the kitchen. "Fine, where's Embry? I'm starved." He said sitting back down, and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I don't know. My where's Embry tracker is broken." "Awe that's too bad." He said with a chuckle. It was quiet for awhile. Just the sound of Quil's breathing and the TV. I could hear Embry's feet on the porch. "Someone, open the door!" he yelled. Quil's eyes opened. "Food's hear." He said standing up. I opened the door. "Thanks Jake" He said then turned to the small table in the kitchen. He put the bags down. "I Got cheetos, potato chips, and more cheetos." He said putting the three large bags on the table. I put on the hot dogs and the rest of the ones I had to cook. We all just sat around the TV waiting for them to be done. I heard a truck in the drive way. "Who's that?" Quil asked sitting up. "Probably Dad and Charlie." I said, standing to open the door.

"Hey, Charlie." I said opening the door. "Hi, Jacob." He said wheeling dad in. "Wow looks like it's a guy's night here." Dad said looking around the house. "Yeah I know." I said looking at Quil and Embry. They both smiled. "Hey Billy!" Quil called. "Hey" Embry said with a wide smile. I shook my head. "Well don't mind me I'm just going to go and lay down in my room" He said smiling. "Bye, Charlie, thanks for dinner." He said smiling. "Yep. No problem." Charlie replied, then nodded to us. "Bye boys, you all have fun." Charlie said closing the door. "Bye Charlie!" We all yelled.

We all ate the hot dogs, and fought over the last. The chip bags looked like there had never even been any food in them, and we had sent Quil to go get soda. "Ugh I'm full." Embry said slouching on the chair. "Yeah me too. I think I ate a whole cow." Quil said. "No, you ate like two cows" I said trying to laugh but was to full to actually give a good chuckle. "Dude when does Nessie come back?" Quil asked. "I think tomorrow…Maybe Monday they never really said." I said trying to think. "oh ok." He said in response.

"I got to go, I need to get home. Thanks for not kicking us out Jake." Embry said walking to the door. "Yeah I gotta go too. Talk to you latter Jake." Quil said standing. "Yeah you guys get out" I said smiling. "Bye Jake." Quil said. "Yeah bye, Talk to you soon!" Embry called haft way in the woods. "Bye guys." I said walking inside and closing the door. I Cleaned up the hot dog mess and turned off the TV.

"Going back to sleep?!" Dad called from the other room. "Yeah thought I might catch up on it." I said walking past his room and into mine. I lied down and closed my eyes. I drifted away into a deep sleep.


End file.
